legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacina
The Couple Glacina is the name for the romantic pairing between Glacieus and Luna. Their Relationship With Glacieus, Luna, Blaze, and Stream, no romantic pairings are confirmed. This is why fans have different takes and views on other's relationships. Glacina is more of a fandom pairing, and it has a chance of happening. It is rivaled by Glaceam and Blana, and the latter two are more popular pairings, the fourth in the game. Part I They appear to be good friends. They don't really interact as much, but when they do, they appear to get along. Luna doesn't seem to mind Glacieus's joking and finds it amusing, while Glacieus seems to like Luna, referring to her as "Lunie", much to her annoyance. She praised Glacieus's intellect and knowledge of the world and it appeared to be something they had in common. Glacieus seems to do whatever Luna says, and really doesn't say much about it. He likes her leadership skills and appears to admire her intellect. Both are quite intelligent and both tend to joke around from time to time, but can be serious when they want to be. When Glacieus sacrificed himself in the Labyrinth, Luna was a bit concerned for him, and knew he wouldn't have a chance of surviving. Nonetheless, she respected his wishes. This shows a different aspect of their relationship. Part II, Scenarios, and Side Quests In this half of the game, Glacieus is shown to be slightly more mature, and Luna is less negative and more open to both sides of things. Their relation has gotten better, but it's still not shown much. She's still annoyed at "Lunie", but this was assumed by some fans that she could've just hid how she felt. He seems to like hanging out with her, and Luna again, doesn't mind him. She seems to be more at ease around him, and doesn't really show her more serious side. In fact, she's more light-hearted around him. In their Scenarios, they are at ease as always. In one, Luna tells a story and she gets Blaze and Glacieus to help her. Glacieus instantly helps her, while Blaze doesn't, and Luna appreciates this. In a Scenario when Stream's hair "explodes", both are seen with amusement. In the Good Ending, four children are seen joining three others. Among the four, each one looks like their parent. The one that looks like 路那 looks exactly like her, but the one that looks like Glacieus has darker hair and more of a bluish color eyes. Among the Fans It's rivaled by Glaceam and Blana, the fourth most popular pairings. Given the lack of interaction between them, and the fact that Blana has more interaction and so does Glaceam, it's less popular. It was said by Blana and Glaceam fans that Glacina and Bleam are less supported because of the different personalities and they interpreted their interactions as friends. Interesting Facts *It's not really shipped by Lizzy Li *Some fans like this pairing because they find it funny and interesting *They could be considered to be opposites, with the more serious side of Luna and the almost always joking Glacieus.